


Play With Me

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: The first thing he’d noticed were the purple straps that hung from the collar of Parad's coat, that were now tied into an admittedly adorable bow.





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? What canon? This can be some kind of nice AU world where Parad is living with Emu.

Emu let himself into his apartment, a muffled “I’m home” leaking from behind his hand as he yawned hugely, kicking his shoes off at the door.

He was halfway to the living room before he heard Parad’s answering “welcome home”, his voice sounding…oddly playful.

Emu’s bleary gaze lifted to where Parad was standing, and he abruptly tripped over his own feet, landing on his ass with a loud thud and surprised yelp.

The first thing he’d noticed were the purple straps that hung from the collar of Parad's coat, that were now tied into an admittedly adorable bow.

The coat was hanging open freely, which gave Emu quite an unobstructed view of the very short shorts he was now inexplicably wearing. Not only were they incredibly short, Emu noticed, feeling his face heating up, but they left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Pixel-patterened thigh highs completed the look, making his long, slender legs look…well, nothing short of amazing, Emu couldn’t help but admit.

Parad grinned, taking a few steps closer to Emu, who was still staring at him, mouth agape. “So? Do you like it?”

Emu opened his mouth, horrified at the squeak that left his lips instead of the words he’d been meaning to say. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Where did you get those?”

Parad chuckled. Emu was so adorably flustered over this! That alone made everything worth it. “It’s simple for a Bugster to change the appearance of their clothing. All of us simply choose outfits based on our personalities. It just takes a thought, and it can be changed entirely.”

As he finished speaking, Parad moved closer, lowering himself until he was practically straddling Emu’s hips. “So? What do you think?”

Emu had returned to silently gaping at him, and Parad couldn’t help but softly chuckle at his lover’s reaction, reaching out to brush his fingertips along Emu’s cheek. “Do you like it?” he asked once again, his voice suddenly a bit huskier than usual, as he leaned in closer.

Parad finished lowering himself onto Emu’s lap, moving his hips forward just a bit when their bodies met, and hearing Emu suck in a soft breath. He leaned in, catching Emu’s lower lip between his teeth and nipping lightly at it. “You look so tired,” he murmured, his fingers running down the front of Emu’s shirt, his hips rocking forward again, ever so slightly. “Let me take care of everything, ok?”

Emu could see just how much their contact was affecting Parad, thanks to his new skintight shorts, and he groaned softly as Parad’s body moved across his once again, feeling his own cock beginning to stir. He lifted his hands to Parad’s hips, but the Bugster caught his wrists, giving him a playful smile as he guided Emu’s hands away. “No touching. Not yet, at least.”

Parad waited until Emu had placed his palms on the floor, before his fingers made their way to the button on Emu’s jeans, unfastening it slowly and deliberately, before moving to the zipper. He knew Emu was watching his every move, saw his tongue dart out to moisten his lips, noticed his fingers twitching with the desire to reach for Parad…but he stayed perfectly still, even as Parad opened his jeans, following the Bugster’s instructions to lift his hips just a bit, so he could move the jeans and boxers down far enough.

By this time, Emu’s cock was standing at full attention, and Parad’s gaze shifted to it, almost hungrily. He shifted slightly, tugging his shorts down, huffing a bit impatiently at how the tighter material took more time to remove.

Once they were off, Emu simply couldn’t help himself; he lifted his hand, his fingers running delicately over Parad’s leg. “Leave them on?” He didn’t miss the slight shiver that ran through Parad’s body from the touch, even through the fabric of the thigh highs, and he allowed the Bugster to catch his hand in his once again. 

“I said no touching…remember?” Parad breathed, placing Emu’s hand on the floor once again. When he was satisfied that Emu would stay still, he shifted slightly on his lap, his fingers wrapping around Emu’s cock as he moved himself closer.

A small sound of surprise left Emu’s lips at that, and Parad was surprised that he stayed still. “Are you sure..?” Emu began, then trailed off, a soft gasp leaving his lips when he felt himself slipping quite easily into Parad’s body.

A coy smile crossed Parad’s lips when Emu’s gaze met his. “I got bored waiting for you to come home, so I played a little.”

Emu’s lips parted, his eyes widening slightly as he realized exactly what Parad meant, but the Bugster didn’t give him time to react further before he leaned forward, bracing his hands against the floor as he began to slowly move.

Emu bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to reach up and touch Parad. To hold his hips and help him move. To wrap his fingers around his shaft. His gaze met Parad’s, and he knew that the Bugster must have known what was going through his head.

“Mmm…not just yet,” Parad breathed, his hands moving atop Emu’s own, lacing their fingers together, before increasing his pace slightly, even as he leaned in to capture Emu’s lips.

Emu moaned into the kiss, his tongue swiping insistently across Parad’s lips, delving inside the moment they were parted. Parad’s grip on his hands weakened, and after just moments, was gone completely, the Bugster’s fingers moving up to delve into Emu’s hair.

Emu’s hands grasped Parad’s hips, bringing him down further onto his cock, hearing the muffled moans echoing in the Bugster’s throat, even as he pushed his body back against Emu even harder. One of Parad’s hands slipped between their bodies, fingers wrapping around his shaft, before beginning to pump himself almost frantically. 

It seemed like mere seconds later before Emu’s hips bucked upward, driving himself impossibly deep into Parad’s body as he rode out his climax.

Just a handful of minutes later, Parad broke the kiss, groaning softly as his release splattered across Emu’s stomach, smearing between their bodies as he collapsed bonelessly on top of Emu. 

As Emu held Parad close, placing soft kisses along his jaw, he wondered if the Bugster could be convinced to keep the thigh highs and shorts in his virtual wardrobe.


End file.
